Fox's Past
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Namikaze. Two twin brothers going through their own life with their separate dangers. Influences, tales, and quest for power change people, how would it change with bloodlines, earlier partnerships, and thirsts for power. (In Pre-Shippuden Arc for now.) NaruHina, SasuSaku, MenOC, Tenji, ShikaTem, SaIno, ObiRin, AsuKure, MinaKushi and more!
1. Childhood Memory

**Shinx: Another story for the twins of course! I got a PM request for IT but this Naruto Story needs an actual story, so no Inner Thought for Naruto since it'd be way too long but a story I'm calling, **_**Fox's Past**_**!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Childhood Days<strong>_

Naruto nursed his head as a bump was forming and Menma's eyes twitched at his little brother. Naruto once again was bored so he thought it'd be fun to paint the Hokage Monument and indeed it was fun, but to get out of being punished by ANBU, Menma had to punch his brother's head and apologize for him. It works out sometimes, others they get sent to the old-man and have to clean it off.

"Menma! That hurt!" The five year old blonde complained and Menma ruffled his hair chuckling. "It's the only way to get them off our backs Naru. Tomorrow's our birthday and I don't want another "Demon Hunt" and you being the demon. Let's get going to the apartment and let's get to sleep." Menma said with a chuckle and Naruto grinned.

"Okay Big Brother!"

* * *

><p>Menma stared at the roof while his little brother was sleeping. He was wide awake and vigilant, waiting for any villagers to attack them, that happened a bit last year and this year he was ready. In a few weeks, they'd be enrolled into school by the third Hokage! Menma gave a grin. He was already a prodigy of his own. He made up his own jutsu called Spiraling Ring. It's perfect, based on what the white haired pervert used to get a bunch of ninjas away so he didn't have to pay a bill.<p>

He glanced at his little brother with a sigh. The only way to tell the two apart was simple. Menma holds a black/red streak in his hair, Naruto doesn't. He wants to protect his sibling forever, if he ever strays off the path of protecting his sibling, then let the Kyuubi no Kitsune be sealed in him fully!

"No matter the cost Naruto… I'll always protect you.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: There's a chapter done. Criticism is allowed, I'll even take flames. I'm that kind of author. Review or PM.<strong>


	2. Genin Exams Pt1 Iruka and Mizuki

**Shinx: The summary has been fixed, so chapter updates time.**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto, if she did, Naruto would have a bloodline, Sasuke wouldn't have Rinnegan or Sharingan and Sakura would have been long dead while Hinata would have been on Team 7.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Academy Final Day<strong>

Menma sighed to himself. It's been a few years since he thought of that promise. He glanced at Naruto who was looking nervous. He shook his head at his little brother's antics. Naruto couldn't preform the simple **Bushin no Jutsu** because of all the chakra he had, while Menma himself could perform it correctly but needed to make three clones, not one. Menma gave a sigh at his brother who was biting his nails like crazy.

"Menma Namikaze." Iruka called and Menma blinked and got up and went into the other room. And there's the problem with the last name. Everyone thinks he's related to the fourth Hokage which he probably isn't because of this streak in his hair that's been eating his hair and making it turn blacker. He insists Naruto is his twin, people think of Naruto as someone Menma pities about so he called him brother, not being related whatsoever. Lies.

Menma stared hard into Mizuki's eyes with a scowl. For some reason, overprotective brother senses were kicking in, he needed to get rid of them to really protect his brother. He took a deep breath and began…

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the door gritting his teeth. Did Menma make it? Did he not? Ugh! This was driving him insane! The door opened slowly and Menma came holding a leaf headband, staring at it carefully and glanced at Naruto and pointed him in, he was up next since Menma chose to be second-last. Naruto got up shaking and Kiba snorted at him. Naruto shot a glare at him and went into the room with Iruka and Mizuki.<p>

"Okay Naruto, just perform the three basic jutsu like needed." Iruka said and Naruto gulped a bit. He easily did the **Henge **and **Substitution **with ease then came the dreaded **Clone Jutsu**. Naruto scowled at remembering the name. He did the hand sign and channeled chakra… for the dreaded dead looking clone to be on the ground.

"Sorry Naruto… you fail." Iruka said sadly a bit. "Come on Iruka, he did show an actual clone." Mizuki tried to be the positive one about it but Iruka shook his head. "He needs to perform it correctly Mizuki, you know that." Iruka said and Mizuki gave a sigh and Naruto quickly took off, ashamed to see his brother's face without a headband.

* * *

><p>Menma blinked as Naruto ran past him as soon as the final exam was done. He was about to take off but his ears twitched and he grit his teeth as he heard civilians talking about his brother as a demon again, he was no demon! Menma knew him his whole life, his little brother is not a demon! Menma was about to go overprotective mode but he quickly calmed himself, Naruto can handle himself. Menma put the headband on his forehead and walked off like nothing happened. But he didn't even see the talk with Mizuki and Naruto…<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a grin as he sat down with the Scroll of Sealing in hand and opened it up without a care. This time he can learn a jutsu and graduate! He grinned big when he saw the first technique. <strong>"Taijuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu? <strong>Sounds simple enough! I'll show Menma who's the strongest, that's for sure!" Naruto chirped but a seal caught his eye. He felt weirdly attracted to it, and slowly but surely he bit his finger and smeared blood on the seal. His eyes felt as if they were on fire and Naruto bit his cheek so he didn't scream for the world to hear.

Naruto rubbed his eyes quickly and looked at the hand signs for the jutsu, feeling more freely to use his techniques correctly. Naruto just smiled and went to work, his crystal mirror blue eyes turning back to normal soon after.

* * *

><p>Menma's ears twitched as he heard a knock at the apartment door and got up with a yawn and glanced at Naruto's bed with a sigh. His brother never came back again, the knocking persisted and Menma groaned.<p>

"I'm coming you shitheads! Hold your fucking horses!" Menma smirked as the door knocking ceased, he was glad to have a silver tongue when needed, and to know all these cuss words. Without warning though, his eyes felt as if they were burning out of their sockets and he hissed and quickly grabbed them, Menma Namikaze never in his life screams. If you don't count the day he was born that is.

Menma shuffled to the door and opened it to see Mizuki and inwardly groaned. "We need your help; Naruto has stolen something of great importance to the village! We need you to help us find where he is!" He said in a voice that Menma easily recognized and his eyes narrowed a bit. He was lying about not knowing where his brother is, some of it though.

"Okay Mizuki-sensei, I'll help you find my little brother." Menma said and sniffed the air, the blonde brother of his couldn't have left the village with it, so it'd be in their master hideout, which only Iruka found them at. He dashed up into a tree and led the way to his brother, not knowing of his sensei's full intentions.

* * *

><p>Naruto panted with a bunch of scrapes and bruises. He finally mastered that one technique. He was about to learn the second one but someone grabbed his shoulder and he let out a scream of surprise and turned to see an angry Iruka. "Iruka-sensei heh heh, nice to see you here!" Naruto chirped with a giant grin, ready to get his headband.<p>

"Naruto! What are you doing with that scroll?!" Iruka yelled at his student and Naruto flinched. "Learning a cool jutsu so I can pass!" Iruka blinked. "Who told you that?" Iruka asked curious. "Mizuki-sensei did!" As soon as those words came out of Naruto's mouth, Iruka's eyes widened in surprise and shock. _'Is Mizuki planning to betray the village?' _The thought quickly raced through Iruka's mind and he reacted when he heard kunai and shuriken be thrown. He went in front of Naruto and hit some of the ninja tools away, some hitting him though, just not in crucial places. Mizuki gave a grin while Menma was dealing with being tricked and tied up next to him, just glaring at his now former sensei.

"So you figured it out Iruka, I didn't think you'd beat me here or at least know where the demon went. I got the fourth's child to lead me here with a few lies here and there. Now give me the scroll Naruto and you'll pass." Mizuki said and Naruto's eyes widen in fear as Menma growled and struggled against the ropes.

"I am not related to the Fourth Hokage! How many times will I have to say it?! Don't give it to him Naru! He's betraying Konoha!" Menma yelled out and yelped as Mizuki kicked him out of the tree and Menma hit the ground head first and was knocked out with ease. Naruto hesitated to run to his brother but couldn't as a giant shuriken was heading for him, and Iruka jumped in front of it, getting hit in the back with it and coughed up blood a bit.

"Iruka-sensei… why?" Naruto asked sadly with tears pricking his eyes. "Because Naruto… were the same in a way. I am an orphan as well… and we both faced sad pasts haven't we?" Iruka said with tears streaming down his cheeks. Mizuki snorted at the soft moment. "Hey Naruto, you want to know why the village hates you?" Naruto's eyes widen and nodded fast and Iruka growled.

"Don't you dare Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Mizuki just grinned in response. "On the night of your birth, the Kyuubi attack happened, and the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in a child, that child is you Naruto! You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune in human form!" Naruto froze up with tears, connecting the dots as Menma acted like he was out, but heard the whole thing and froze up. Menma resisted to growl at Mizuki but it made total sense. But wait…

Wouldn't he have the Kyuubi in him too? They're both twins. They share the same birthmarks and birthday; they share… the same parents. His father was the Fourth, his Mom was an Uzumaki. The reason the Fourth would seal the Kyuubi in an orphan was if, the child was his own. Their dad… is a legend. Menma blinked and hoped his brother connected the dots but it turns out he didn't. Naruto just charged up a bunch of chakra refusing the answer he was given.

* * *

><p>After the night was over, Mizuki being beaten up by a bunch of <strong>Shadow Clones, <strong>Iruka making Naruto a ninja and them freeing Menma and "waking him up." Naruto gave the scroll back and the twins were heading back to the apartment. Menma glanced at his brother, who was a bit depressed, the words that inspired Naruto from Iruka slowly wearing off.

"Naruto, my twin." Naruto glanced at Menma with a sad look, thinking of the worst. "I love you, brothers protect their brother's, and I don't care if you hold a demon in your gut. Listen to me, you are NOT the demon. You are its jailor. That's it, nothing more, nothing less. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise or I'll kick you and your clone's butts all the way from the Training Ground 44 to the Fire Country border." Naruto grinned a bit and punched Menma's shoulder playfully.

"No way am I letting you do that 'ttebayo! I'll show you!" Menma just smiled at his now encouraged brother, taking note of the speech tick he had to see if it had to do with anything of his mom.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: That was hard work but I think it was a good chapter. The bloodline the twins have is credit to <em>Lithius Osmius<em> with the story _Shattered Eyes _which I tweaked the bloodline a tiny bit, but most the credit goes to that author for the bloodline limit. Review or PM.**


	3. Genin Exams Pt2 Chaos with Konohamaru!

**Shinx: Double update for the story! Hehehe… pairings have been chosen as well too!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto, if she did, then Sasuke and Sakura would both be dead already.**

**Note: This may look like it's following the anime at first with a bit of the manga at the end, but really they'll be additional arcs of my own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Konohamaru and the twins, chaos!<strong>

"Get up Naruto!" Menma yelled for the fifth time, while in the bathroom dyeing his hair back to the usual color, since black was consuming his blonde hair. His eyes twitched when he heard snoring and grabbed a chair and threw it over Naruto's head, making the jinchuuriki of the yang Kyuubi yelp in surprise when the pieces hit him.

"I'm up Menma! I'm up!" Naruto croaked out in fear and went to get dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit. Menma looked in the mirror and grinned at his now normal looking face with his normal hair color. He slipped on his black shirt over his black pants while putting a red kunai holder on his pants. He grabbed his leaf headband and put it up while slipping on his black jacket.

He walked out the room to see his twin speed into the room and slam it shut, locking it in the process. Menma shook his head as he ate an apple while hearing the shower running.

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen after the pictures Naruto! But, at least let me choose your face paint!" Menma called out and a groan is heard from the bathroom and Naruto opened it to show the shower was on and he was applying face paint to himself, trying to trick his brother. He handed him the materials and Menma grinned and applied it happily.

* * *

><p>"Really Naruto, you want to look like this in your ninja license?" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, asked and showed Naruto his picture and the twins broke out into a fit of laughs. Naruto was shown grinning in the picture, with double slit eyes (Slit fox eyes with toad eyes), more define whiskers, and orange markings over his eyes while there was orange and yellow makeup in Naruto's hair, making it look like fox ears in his hair.<p>

"I'm sure of it Jiji!" Naruto grinned as the door slit open and a child charged in and tripped on his own scarf and fell, he was holding a shuriken in hand. Menma laughed at the chaos while Naruto snickered a bit. The Third sweat dropped as the closet pervert Ebisu ran in and gasped at the sight of Naruto and Menma while the child was on the floor.

"Hey you tripped me!" Konohamaru Sarutobi called out and pointed at Menma and the boy blinked in response and a cheeky grin formed on his face. "No I didn't~ but my brother Naruto did." Menma pointed at Naruto and the blonde gawked at his twin. Kono glared at Naruto next and the blonde's eyes twitched in response and stomped over to him and picked him up with a glare.

"Leave the Honorable Grandson of the Third Hokage alone." Ebisu said plainly and Menma blinked while Kono grinned, knowing Naruto wouldn't hit him. "I don't care if he's his grandmother!" Naruto hit Konohamaru over the head and the boy crumpled to the ground and groaned in pain. Menma blinked as Ebisu glared at his brother and his OPB (Over Protective Brother) senses kicked in and he grabbed Naruto's sleeve.

"Come on Naruto, we still have to get that ramen don't we?" Menma questioned and Naruto's personality did a 180 and he grinned. "Let's go brother!" Naruto chirped and left the room in a speed. Menma shot a glare at Ebisu and took off following his brother.

"Naru! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>"I like to call this, <strong>Harem Justu!<strong>" Menma covered his eyes to protect himself from a nosebleed, finding it weird to do that with his brother, and when he heard the okay from Kono, he took them off to see Ebisu on the ground.

"That's a jutsu, remember Kono, there's no shortcuts to becoming Hokage, like my little brother put it." Menma said and Konohamaru just grinned. "Got it Boss' twin!" Menma walked off with Naruto as Kono started poking Ebisu with a stick.

"You sure it was good to teach him that?"

"I'm pretty sure, if it wasn't, and then let me be hit with some type of wood!" Naruto got hit with a stick that Ebisu flung at him when he woke up and Menma snickered and shook his head.

"….Don't say, anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Keep a look out for part three, the finale of the Genin Exams! It should be up by today or tomorrow! :3 Review or PM!<strong>


	4. Team 7 versus Kakashi Genin Exams Final

**Shinx: Here's the finale for the Genin Exams arc!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto, if she did, Naruto would have killed Sasuke and got off scot free in VoTE.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Team 7 versus Kakashi; Genin Exams Finale<strong>

"We're going to be late Naruto! Wake the fuck up!" Naruto yelped and quickly got up, when Menma swears, things aren't going his way. Menma growled in the bathroom, the dye not working for his hair, making it fully black and covering up the red strip. His azure blue eyes were slit for some reason as well.

"Menma~! Don't be angry~! I have an idea!" Naruto chirped and Menma flinched as Naruto poured yellow paint in Menma's hair, covering it fully while the red strip stood out. Menma's eyes narrowed but a small smile stood out.

"Thanks Naru… now let's get going before I kick you to the academy myself!" Naruto screamed and ran out and Menma smirked.

"Works every time…"

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto, I thought you didn't graduate?" Shikamaru said confused at why the blonde was doing there. Menma was sitting near Sasuke sleeping while Naruto sat near the other edge of the desk. "I had this cool mission and I completed it which I became a ninja!" Naruto chirped and Kiba snorted.<p>

"I thought you stole it." Naruto's eyes twitched and he growled. "I did not steal it!" Their future argument was cut off by two kunoichi rushing in the room arguing about who'll sit next to their precious Sasuke-Kun, to only see the sleeping Menma there while Sasuke stared out the window.

"Naruto! Move that brother of yours and let me sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino hollered at the blond and he gulped. "Don't poke the sleeping bear Ino, Sakura-chan…" Sakura and Ino glared deadly at him and he yelped and Menma growled when Ino and Sakura were about to shove him out the chair. The two girls blinked and screamed when they see Menma's slit red eyes glaring at them and they chose another seat fast. Naruto looked at his brother's normal blue eyes and the older twin shrugged and went back to sleep.

Later on, everyone had arrived as Iruka was announcing teams and paused before he announced Team 7. "This may be strange but the Third wanted to try something. Team 7: Sakura Haruno…" Sakura perked up at her name, "Naruto Uzumaki…" Sakura perked down as Naruto cheered, "Sasuke Uchiha…" Sasuke and Naruto slammed their heads on the desks as Sakura cheered ("In your face Ino-pig!"), "And Menma Namikaze." Menma just gave a snore in his sleep and Naruto grinned as fangirls perked down, the boys tied for Rookie of the Year stuck with Sakura and the Dead-Last.

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting here for over three hours!" Naruto screamed in anger and grabbed a chalk eraser and put it over the door. "This'll show him!" Sakura shook her head at him. "Naruto! He's a jonin; he'll be ready for that!" Sasuke shook his head at two and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Are you finally going to remove the stick from up your ass Sasu-Gay U-pee-ha?" Sasuke glared deadly at Menma who has woken up from his nap with a yawn. Sasuke growled as the words sunk in and was about to do hand signs but the door open and the eraser made contact with grey gravity defying hair. Naruto and Menma laughed as Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped and their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, shook his head and picked it up.

"Really?" Menma and Naruto laughed harder and Sasuke 'hn'd' while Sakura sweat drop increased.

'_A prankster, a girly girl, an emo avenger and a lazy twin of the prankster. Why did I get assigned to the emotional team?' _Kakashi thought and sweat dropped as Menma stood up and got the kinks out of his back. "Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said and disappeared in a **Shunshin. **The four groaned and headed up to the roof.

* * *

><p>"Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream. I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake…. That's all I'll share." Menma snickered a bit at the others sweat drops. "Since you're a funny guy, how about you go first sleepy?" Menma blinked and nodded with a grin.<p>

"Name: Menma Namikaze. Likes: My brother, foxes and ramen. Dislikes: Emo's, fangirls, toads and people who are mean to my brother. Hobbies: Gardening, training, making up a cool jutsu, strategy and stealth with a bit of pranks. Goal: To be the best trickster in Konoha!" Menma laughed and Naruto grinned at his brother.

"Your next lookalike." Naruto blinked and grinned.

"Name: Naruto Uzumaki! Likes: My brother, ramen and pranks! Dislikes: The time it takes to make ramen, people with sticks up their asses and act like their better! Hobbies: Pranks and training! Goal: To become Hokage!" Sasuke glared at the twins who were grinning like mad men.

"Name: Sasuke Uchiha. Likes: Nothing. Dislikes: My brother, nothing else. Hobbies: Training. Goal: To avenge my clan." Sakura giggled at Sasuke and the emo rolled his eyes.

"My name: Sakura Haruno. Likes..." She giggled at Sasuke and Naruto blinked. "Dislikes: Naruto-baka and Ino-pig! Hobbies: Well…" She giggled at Sasuke again and Menma snickered at the Uchiha's exasperated look. "Goal…" She looked at Sasuke again with a giggle and Kakashi sweat dropped. "You're dismissed, meet here at six, don't be late and I suggest you don't eat breakfast, or you might throw up." Kakashi said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Naruto~ Get up or I'll murder you~!" Menma called in a sing-song voice. Naruto jumped up fast in fear to see his brother's hair passing through the paint with ease, to become shaggy black hair and his brother's normal azure eyes to be slit. He blinked for a second and just screamed in fear and took off, the clock showing 8:50. Menma shrugged and bit into his apple, his tongue tracing his new canine like teeth while his finger moved and traced over his whisker birthmarks, which were more feral. Menma sighed and went out the door to follow his little brother.<p>

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura smacked both twins and they yelped. Naruto nursed his bump as Menma walked into the field to see Sasuke leaning on a tree bored. "You wanted to be more emo than lazy?" Sasuke said and Menma's eyes widen when he heard a teasing tone in it a bit. "The duck-butt emo has feelings that aren't emo like?" Menma said with fake shock and Sasuke growled a bit. A puff of smoke a few minutes later and Kakashi was there in all his glory reading Icha Icha Paradise.<p>

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time and Kakashi sweat dropped and showed off two bells…

* * *

><p>Menma gave a silent sigh, if they don't get the bells, they all fail. If they do, the people without a bell go back to the Academy. His eyes narrowed in displease and yet sick humor as Sakura seen Sasuke trapped under ground, his head only left above, and she fainted. Menma snickered and wished he had a camera for that.<p>

Maybe they could get rid of Sakura and Sasuke, making it a two man team with him and Naruto? Menma grinned big at the thought of ditching the fan girl. But it disappeared when he got an idea. There can't be a two man team. This is a secret test! But for what… teamwork! Menma gave a smile; he needed someone to team up with, why not his own little brother?

"MENMA!" Menma froze and his eyes narrowed and saw Naruto stuck in a tree by a trap. Menma hopped down with kunai raised and threw it and Naruto was cut down and he yelped as he hit the ground. He scrambled over fast and Menma smiled.

"Naruto, let's team up to get the bells. You're **Shadow Clones **with my "Secret Technique" against Sensei, what do ya say?" Naruto perked up at Menma's jutsu and grinned.

"Of course!" A long ways away in the forest, Kakashi finished off Sakura with another genjutsu and inwardly shivered. Two forces of evil teamed up against him, he knew it.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" <strong>Kakashi was bombarded with a bunch of Naruto clones and he quickly went to work taking them out as a bunch more replaced the ones that dispersed. Kakashi felt a charka spike and quickly ducked for a blue orb with a ring surrounding it to barely miss Kakashi, grazing his hair. A clone spun Menma back at Kakashi and he quickly had to use **Substitution**, not knowing something leaving his side.

The clock rang and Kakashi appeared again with a smug look under his mask. "I win-." Kakashi was cut off as Naruto and Menma rang their bells grinning like madmen and Sasuke and Sakura stepped out as Naruto clones grinning and made the **Henge** disperse**. **Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"I figured it out in the beginning, I told you a hobby of mine was strategies, I figured out the bell trick. You wanted us to team up to get the bells. Naruto sent his clones to get Sakura and Sasuke to **Henge **as him and make regular **Bushin** to fool you to thinking Naruto was making a bunch of clones while I charged up a special jutsu I like to call the **Sparling Ring**. I knew you'd use **Substitution **and I had Sasuke fling me into you when you dodged as Sakura grabbed the bells and Naruto kept you distracted." Menma explained and Sasuke had to resist glaring at Menma for having a powerful jutsu and not showing it until now.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. He didn't think Menma or anyone of them would figure it out. He had a good team on him after all. "You all pass, see you tomorrow at 6:00 AM!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Menma grinned. Sasuke walked over and tapped his shoulder and Menma turned.

"Teach me that jutsu." Menma glared. "No way duck-ass, but I may snag you a fire scroll if you get off my back from the old man AKA the Third Hokage." Sasuke gave a smirk and nodded and went off, Sakura following as Naruto sighed, not getting a date with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto, try someone else if she keeps rejecting ya. I saw an heiress looking at you and blushing every time you saw and looked at her and acknowledged her." Menma grinned and Naruto blinked. "Hinata Hyuuga?" Menma said, trying to refresh his brother's memories and the blonde's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>All over Konoha, a scream of panic and shock was heard from the jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, and the blonde was found slamming his head against a metal pole, feeling really stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>"Team 6: Failed." A jonin instructor said and stepped back as Kakashi arrived late and walked in.<p>

"Hmm? Team 7:…" Everyone looked at Kakashi for an answer. "Passed." He gave an eye smile and everyone looked at him in shock, Kakashi never passed a team.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Okay! It's done finally! Now, next time the Land of Waves arc begins! Review or PM!<strong>


	5. Mission to Wave

**Shinx: Here's another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto, if she did, Naruto would be able to seal the Juubi by himself and time travel.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>C-Rank Mission: Get Tazuna to Wave to finish a freaking bridge!<strong>

Naruto yelped as Tora the demon cat spawn scratched his face for freedom. Menma shook his head at his brother while Sasuke was smirking at Naruto's pain and Sakura was off somewhere.

"Oi! Menma! Protect your little brother!" Naruto screamed in pain and Menma sighed and took Tora and petted her behind the ears and the cat immediately calmed down. Naruto gawked at his brother in shock.

"How did you…?" Menma grinned and walked off, the rest of Team 7 following.

* * *

><p>"Old Man! Cut the crap with babysitting, cleaning and catching a demon cat spawn! Give us a C-Rank mission!" Naruto complained and Iruka's eyes twitched.<p>

"Naruto, you haven't had enough experience to do such missions!" Hiruzen gave a sigh as the argument began. "As long as the rest of the team is okay with this Naruto, then you'll get a C-Rank mission." Sasuke and Menma plainly nodded while Sakura hesitated, but after seeing Sasuke nod she followed suit.

"Bring in Tazuna!" A drunken old man stumbled in and scowled at the team. "None look like they can protect me." Kakashi gave an eye-smile and had to hold Naruto back from killing the client.

"Their prepared for sure though Tazuna."

* * *

><p>"He's late again!" Menma rolled his eyes at Naruto's complaint and Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Are you sure the dobe of a brother is under control of his actions against the client?" Sasuke asked and Menma nodded. "Of course, but to be on the safe side, I'll stay by his side." Sasuke 'hn'd' and walked away, Menma rolling his eyes in response.<p>

"You're late again!" Menma shouted with Sakura and Naruto and Kakashi gave another eye-smile, Naruto's eyes narrowed at it, he hated the eye-smile. "Sorry, I was lost on road of life. Now let's get going shall we?"

* * *

><p>Menma's ears kept on twitching as he walked with his twin. His sensitive hearing was bugging the crap out of him. First it was birds chirping, twigs snapping, people <strong>Henge <strong>into things, animals running- wait people **Henge**? He noticed the puddle of water coming up and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you get the chocolate bar from my bag?" Menma asked and Naruto perked up with a grin and went behind Menma to get a candy bar. Soon the blonde stifled as they kept walking, Menma did say chocolate bar means baddie. Naruto prepared a hand sign behind Menma's back as they passed the puddle… for Kakashi to be torn to pieces. Sakura went right in front of Tazuna as the brother murderers from Kiri turned and headed for Naruto, for him to freeze up before doing anything. Menma growled and charged at the ninja…

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" **Menma jumped up for a fireball to miss the Demon Brothers and they grazed Menma's hand and he hissed while the ring was forced to expand from the attack, and he hit a tree, the wood knocking out the ninja when it made contact with their heads. Naruto ran to his brother as Sasuke went to check on Sakura and Tazuna.

"Menma! You okay?" Naruto asked his twin as Kakashi appeared out and Sakura looked at the logs, proving their sensei did a **Substitution. **"Let me see your hand Menma." Menma growled and showed his hand.

"He's been poisoned, we better turn back." Kakashi glared at Tazuna. "Which this mission will become a B-Rank because of the assassins after the bridge maker." Tazuna flinched as Menma growled. Sasuke just smirked at Menma. _"Are you okay, scaredy cat?"_ Sasuke mouthed to Menma and the black haired boy's eyes widened in outrage and he grabbed Naruto's kunai and stabbed his hand, the poison flowing out.

"I'm fine, my awesome healing can heal the wound while the poison should be out, let's get going." Menma said plainly and glared at Sasuke and stormed forward as Naruto chose to follow his brother, dragging the rest of Team 7 on.

* * *

><p>Menma once again went back to a quiet trip, which his ears kept perking at every sound that was a bit too loud. But a sound of a swinging blade… he turned to see Naruto flinch, hearing it.<p>

"GET DOWN!" Kakashi ordered and everyone ducked for a giant sword to pass over their heads, ebbing itself into the tree. Menma noticed the sword and blinked as a ninja appeared on it chuckling.

"Aww, I was hoping I'd at least get a couple of heads out." He said and Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon Hidden in the Mist." Zabuza chuckled and looked at his opponent. "Sharingan no Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke's eyes widen at the Sharingan part. "I was hired to kill the old man." He pointed at Tazuna and Kakashi shook his head and pulled his headband up to be aligned, which his Sharingan could be seen.

* * *

><p>After saving Kakashi and protecting Tazuna, the Genin relax at Tazuna's home. More likely, Naruto and Menma chowing down while Sasuke and Sakura ate politely. Both twins finished smiling and got up.<p>

"I promised I'd show Naruto a cool jutsu Kakashi-sensei. We'll be back in time for dinner, I promise." Menma said and Kakashi nodded while reading his porn, giggling in between sometimes. The twins headed out to a remote part of the forest and Naruto grinned.

"You'll finally show me how you made the **Sparling Ring**?" Naruto asked and Menma grinned.

"Of course, I saw the pervert man doing it so he can get out of paying. Now ready to learn the **Rasengan**?"

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Did I mention Menma spies on people when he was younger around the village? Yes he does and he likes to make jutsu basing them off of others he seen. Like the Rasengan with the Sparling Ring. I wonder which would be stronger, Chidori or Sparling Ring? Anyways, review or PM.<strong>


	6. Battle at the Bridge

**Shinx: Heh! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naruto grumbled as he stared at the stupid mean rubber ball. He easily popped the water balloon but now he has to deal with this evil thing. Menma meditated while Sasuke and Sakura were running up trees. Naruto set the ball down and went to training with them. Menma confessed he beat the rubber ball part but couldn't get the correct shape of the <strong>Rasengan <strong>so he made the **Rasenringu**.

Menma sighed as he stared at his little brother running up the tree and glanced at the rubber ball. He let a smile curl at his lips as Naruto fell to the ground and growled and grabbed the rubber ball and smacked both hands onto it, one on the top, one at the bottom and channeled chakra and it popped. He blinked in shock and grinned like a mad man and cheered and Menma gave a chuckle while Sasuke looked at them crazy with Sakura.

"What's the dobe all excited about?" Sasuke asked with a roll of his eyes and Naruto froze and glared at his rival. "Teme! I'm learning one of the fourth's sacred jutsu! Hah!" Naruto rubbed it in and Menma blinked under a hidden glare from Sasuke while he felt eyes staring at him confused, probably Kakashi and Sakura.

"Hey, he's my little bro, and he's a ninja. So I decided to see if he could learn it correctly and not get my technique." Menma said with a sweat drop and threw a fire scroll Sasuke's way and the Uchiha 'hn'd' and went off to train. Sakura blinked and went to help Sasuke master the technique.

"Ok Menma! Now what do I do?" Naruto asked with a cheery voice and a grin. "I think you have to try to use the two ways to pop those balloons with chakra to make the **Rasengan**." Naruto blinked and got the idea and put out his left arm and spun his hand around it and a **Rasengan **started to form. Menma blinked in surprise and Naruto charged and hit a tree and it left a giant mark, but Naruto blinked and groaned.

"You didn't make it properly, just like my problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I got to go tree climb." Menma chirped and started training and Naruto sat on the ground… then an idea came. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **A clone appeared next to Naruto and they both nodded. Naruto put out his right hand and the clone spun both hands around it and a perfect **Rasengan **appeared. He charged at a tree with a yowl.

"**Rasengan!" **He hit the tree and it fell over from the giant mark and Naruto high fived his clone… then fell asleep from chakra exhaustion as the clone popped.

* * *

><p>After mastering the tree climbing exercise, Naruto snuck out to perfect the <strong>Rasengan <strong>with one hand. "Ugh!" Naruto groaned as he failed to do it once again, it just disperses before hitting the tree. He groaned once again after he felt his chakra reserves almost depleted.

He used the rest of his chakra to climb the tree and laid on it while closing his eyes. His eyes fully closed and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Menma gave a sigh as he walked with most of the team since Naruto wasn't back at the house to go. They left him to protect Tazuna's family anyways. They were at the final day, it's almost complete anyways. Menma sat on the ground and sniffed the air with a sigh while glancing at his black hair.<p>

He didn't even understand why his hair turned black anyways. It turned black the day Naruto stole that scroll, and Naruto didn't even know about it either. He wanted it back to the way it was before, blonde with a black and red strip. He perked up when he heard screaming in the area and noticed workers dying from decapitation and senbon to fatal parts.

The area was covered in a giant mist and he quickly jumped to his team to protect Tazuna and gave a sigh. Today had to be the fight didn't it…?

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes shot open after remembering what he was supposed to do and cursed loudly. "I'm late!" He shouted and ran as fast as he could to the house but quickly jumped into a tree after seeing two killers with swords heading to the house.<p>

"Tsunami and Inari…" He whispered in worry and got out the tree slowly after they went in and heard screaming and smacking. He growled and formed a familiar hand sign. **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" A clone appeared and he charged a **Rasengan **while two clones went into the house and grabbed the two people and threw him outside.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto hit both with a double **Rasengan, **wincing as his chakra was depleted half way and the two crumpled and ran off in total pain in their bodies. Naruto ran in to see Inari hugging his mother in worry.

"G-Gato sent them…" Inari whispered in total worry and Naruto's eyes widen as he left a clone to protect the two and ran to the bridge.

"I'm coming Menma!"

* * *

><p>Zabuza and Kakashi were already in a fight, Sakura and Menma guarding Tazuna while Sasuke faced Haku. "Menma!" Naruto shouted, running through the mist looking for his brother.<p>

"Naruto! Find the mirrors and help Sasuke!" Menma called as Sasuke growled in the mirror while his Sharingan blazed and he tried to dodge most the senbon but was failing. Naruto ran in and used his kunai to hit some of the senbon away but was hit by others behind his back and yelped.

"I got this Menma, go help your brother." Sakura said and Menma grinned in happiness and charged right into the mirrors to see the worst. Naruto's eyes widen as Sasuke took the hit and collapsed and he caught the Uchiha before he could fall fully.

"Is this the first time you seen a comrade fall in battle?" Naruto blinked and Menma could see the fear and worry in his brother's eyes.

"Grr…" Naruto growled as red chakra flew out of him and soon Menma only seen red.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: There we are! Next time! <strong>_**Warrior!**_

**Review or PM!**


	7. Warrior! Yin and Yang!

**Shinx: Here's the next update!**

**DragonGodSlayerMasterHokage****- Maybe Naruto will have it. Wait and see~**

**Totaldramafan102****- Thanks!**

**Menma Namikaze Sharingan Eyes****- Thanks! Since I wrote a one-shot, someone asked me to delve into their pasts so I gladly did with this story!**

**You see? I started to answer reviews now for each chapter too… heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto, if she did, Sasuke would have stayed in the village and died, just kidding about Sasuke dying though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Yin and Yang<strong>

Naruto roared as red chakra escaped him, Menma fainting to the ground glowing with red chakra as well. Haku's eyes widen behind the mask as Naruto growled at the mirror reflection of Haku. _'This chakra… is inhumane…' _Haku thought as Naruto charged and punched a mirror and it broke, Haku quickly replacing it and throwing senbon.

Naruto roared and the senbon bounced back and broke another mirror which this time Haku had trouble replacing. Haku tried to strike from above but Naruto grabbed his wrist and flung him into a mirror and the boy flew out of the mirror… Naruto's feral look growling as the mirrors shattered behind him. He roared and charged at his opponent as Haku's mask broke.

'_Zabuza…. I have failed you…'_

* * *

><p>Menma groaned as he was in some kind of weird meadow. He rubbed his eyes as he walked forward, thinking this was just a dream until he got to a sleeping one tailed fox in the field.<p>

"What the hell kind of Genjutsu is this?" Menma shouted out and the fox opened its eyes to show crimson slit eyes and the field disappeared into a sewer with a giant beast behind the cage and Menma's eyes widened.

"You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune..?" Menma asked hesitantly and the beast gave a chuckle behind the cage and threw a claw at Menma, trying to kill him. Menma's ears twitched and he jumped back after sensing it come.

"**Yes you brat, and I'm surprised you awoke me so early. Your brother didn't awaken Yang yet until now, that's why I dragged your sorry ass in here." **Menma's eyes twitched and he shot a glare at the beast behind the cage.

"Then why don't you get off your fat ass and send me back you bastard!" The fox gave a growl at its jailor and clawed at the seal that seemed to be weird. **"Don't talk to the mighty Kyuubi like this! I could eat you like nothing gaki!" **Kyuubi yelled back in rage and Menma rolled his eyes.

"Oh why should I? You're behind a cage keeping you from attacking me, you can't do a thing!" Menma shouted and Kyuubi gave a growl and stood and rammed the cage, breaking it with ease and it roared at Menma and he gulped.

"Oh Kami… Lady Luck please be on my side." Menma muttered under his breath and took a stance at the giant Nine-Tailed Fox as it roared and charged at Menma.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're that girl that I saw as I was running to the house." Naruto stopped his barrage and Haku blinked. "I'm a man…" Haku trailed off and Naruto eyes twitched. "Why are you not getting revenge for your fallen comrades?" Naruto turned and his eyes widened when he seen Menma covered half way with Kyuubi chakra and he turned to Haku and punched him.<p>

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Naruto shouted in anger and Haku looked and his eyes widened. "I didn't do that to him… I'm a broken tool, I cannot commit to anything else in this state… end me Naruto." Haku said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shinobi aren't tools Haku!" Naruto growled out and punched Haku again and the man struggled to get up. "I was meant to serve my Master…. Now that I'm broken, I cannot." Naruto glared into the mist, angered at Zabuza.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Die brat!" <strong>Kyuubi yelled and Menma jumped back again from a **Tailed Beast Bomb, **barely dodging it in the attack. "I can't believe this…" Menma muttered as he dodged being squished by the fox. Kyuubi smacked him when he was in the air and Menma disappeared.

"**Substitution?" **Kyuubi asked in confusion and heard whirling behind him and turned to get smacked by a giant **Rasenringu. "Dai Rasenringu!" **Kyuubi yowled and Menma grinned big as the Kyuubi no Kitsune hit a wall were the destroyed cage was.

"**Kinjutsu: Eight Trigrams Sealing!" **Menma shouted and Kyuubi's eyes widened as the cage reformed around him and he roared and slammed a claw at the cage.

"**Boy! Where'd you learn that jutsu?" **Kyuubi asked slowly as it sat and glared at its jailor. Menma grinned with a shrug. "Naruto was smart enough to write down all the jutsu in the Scroll of Sealing and I happened to learn about it and redid it. Dad wasn't strong enough for both sealing's so mine was incomplete when I checked. I don't have enough chakra like my dad to keep this up and finish it. So I'll offer a deal." Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at him.

"**Out with it boy." **Menma grinned big. "When I'm older, I wanna challenge you to a rematch. But for now, I wish to be partners in this world. I'll learn whatever you want me to know and I'll show off to the other beasts you got a powerful jinchuuriki. But partners work for both sides. So, let's merge our chakras together. And when we battle, if I win, we stay partners. If you win, then I'd set you free and kill myself in the process." Kyuubi glared at its captor and mused over the deal.

"**Hmmm…. Fine brat, you got yourself a deal." **Kyuubi put out its paw and Menma grinned and bumped fists with it as the cage disappeared and Menma fell on his knees and held his stomach, chakra exhaustion getting to him.

"Thank you Kyuubi for accepting." Menma said and Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. **"Boy, call me Kuro. The Kuro Kyuubi."** Menma nodded and Kuro grinned and lay down as the meadow came back.

* * *

><p>"Get him!" Menma was awoken to a shout by someone who sounded like a Mickey Mouse rip-off. He got up to see Sasuke still out cold and his body normal, his blonde hair back with the red strip, no black. He got up dizzy as he saw Haku dead on the ground and Zabuza with a kunai in his mouth killing a bunch of assassins by himself, heading to Gato.<p>

"GAAH-!" Gato screamed until he fell off the bridge with a cut neck. Zabuza smiled as he fell to the ground unconscious and Menma felt his chakra disappearing, weirdly enough he could sense people's chakras and their emotions.

"Let's get them!" The crowd of killers yelled and ran forward to Naruto making **Shadow Clones** and Kakashi doing the same while the village got over there… and the killers fled in fear of how many people were there. The town cheered as Menma noticed Sasuke getting up.

"Oi teme; thanks for saving my little bro." Menma said and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No problem Menma, but I want you to train me with my fire when we get back." Menma sighed. Still the same old stick-in-the-ass Uchiha. "Fine." Menma shot back as Sakura ran past him and hugged Sasuke, the Uchiha hesitating and hugging back slowly.

"Ooh! The Uchiha has special emotions to the cherry blossom?" Naruto chirped as he walked next to his brother and Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"No, the Herald of Gays!

"The King of Emos!"

"The Ruler of Pricks!"

"The Stick-up-the-ass Bringer!"

"The-!" Menma was cut off by Sakura smacking the twins upside the head and the two groaned. "Stop it both of you immature kids!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke gave a smirk at their pain and the two sweat dropped at the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: End of the chapter! Heh hehe!<strong>

**Next time! **_**Chains of Love!**_

**Review or PM!**


	8. Chains of Love

**Shinx: Hehehe. Here's the next chapter, only one review? Hmph.**

**Disclaimer: **_**shinxshinx1595**_** doesn't own Naruto. Simply put. She owns one OF in this chapter though.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Soon enough the gang got back to Konoha and Menma was weirdly ignoring scheduled training with the team. We start the chapter a week later from coming back from Wave. Sasuke leaned on the bridge rail while Sakura was climbing a tree using her chakra, improving her chakra control to impress her Sasuke-kun.<p>

"Ah sorry I was late, I was lost on the road- where's the twins?" Kakashi cut himself off when he couldn't find the twins with the two. "No, we haven't seen them since training yesterday, we'll at least, we haven't seen Naruto since. Menma we don't know about." Sakura pointed out as Naruto dragged a struggling Menma to the fields.

"Menma! You can't just keep skipping training!" Naruto called at his twin and the older brother growled and sat on the ground, stopping the dragging further. "I have to see her!" Naruto's eyes twitched. "Your not seeing that creepy girlfriend of yours! She gives me bad vibes!" Naruto shouted and Menma's eyes twitched and he growled.

"Natsumi is not creepy!" Kakashi blinked. "Who's she?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto glared at his twin. "Since the mission to Wave, my brother got a creepy girlfriend named Natsumi Kurama." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, the last Kurama was thought to be dead.

"She is not creepy Naruto!" Menma yelled in outrage as Naruto rolled his eyes. "After training, you can go see her Menma." Menma perked up after hearing that from his sensei. "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei!" Menma chirped and stood up as Naruto gawked at his sensei while Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Menma walked inside into the Yamanaka flower shop looking around. "Can I help- oh it's you Menma. How's Natsumi?" Ino asked and Menma grinned. "She's great, but I need those special shipment flowers." Ino nodded and went into the back and gave Menma a box of flowers. "Remember you have to open the box at midnight or they won't bloom." Menma saluted.<p>

"Good luck with dog-boy Ino. Give him the special Aisuru inu (Dog loving) flowers." Ino blushed madly as Menma gave a chuckle and turned and walked out and headed into the forest. While he did, the rest of his teammates hopped out the tree.

"Ooh! Ino gave up on Sasuke!" Naruto laughed out as Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Sakura grinned. _**'CHA! One step closer to Sasuke-kun!' **_Inner Sakura called and Sakura grinned big. "Back to the topic of getting my brother out of dating her, mission is a go!" Naruto called and they hopped back into trees.

* * *

><p>"Natsumi~!" Menma called out as he walked into a corridor and a girl with long brown hair and yellow eyes giggled. "Oh! What's in the box?" Natsumi questioned as Menma grinned. "Flowers." Natsumi grinned and hugged her boyfriend as Naruto glared from the window and Sasuke and Sakura blinked. "How sweet honey!" Natsumi giggles out and Menma blinked.<p>

"She's evil I tell you." Naruto hissed as Sasuke shook his head. "You got problems dobe, they seem fine." Sasuke said for a scream to be heard and they turned their heads to stare at Natsumi hissing as Menma opened the box.

"You're using Genjutsu to lure me into loving you so you can eat me." Menma said and Natsumi hissed. "How'd you break free?" She growled out and Menma smirked. "Let's say my brother got me flowers for you. When I sniffed them, it broke me out of the spell. And these flowers can kill you." Natsumi roared and her demonic monster form showed and she slammed a hand at Menma.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto called and hit Natsumi into a wall and she screamed. Natsumi noticed Sasuke and Sakura and her eyes glowed which theirs did the same. "Get my boyfriend." Sakura and Sasuke charged at Menma kunai raised.

* * *

><p>Natsumi shot weird chakra chains at Naruto and when they touched the blonde, they'd disappear inside him. Natsumi cursed as Naruto kept hitting her. "You... you..." Natsumi was at a loss for words for some reason. Naruto charged at her with a growl but she smirked and touched his forehead and was absorbed and the blonde yelped and looked around for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Menma growled as Sasuke's blood dripped into a wound, he had to resort to pinning his teammates to walls. He cut Sasuke on accident and the blood touched him as the two got under control, the Genjutsu wearing off.<p>

"Let's get going before the evil witch gets back!" Naruto shouted and dragged his teammates far away.

* * *

><p>Menma bandaged up his wound in the bathroom as his brother was asleep. He didn't want his little brother worried again. He looked into the mirror and his eyes widened. One eyes was like pure snowy white, the other was a red slitted Sharingan. He willed it gone and looked at his eyes to see the regular azure gone and he sighed in relief.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsumi grinned as she watched Naruto in his dreams, them being perfect and she sipped a cup of tea. The Kyuubi inside Naruto ignoring her as it slept and she smiled at Naruto.<p>

"He really is your son Kushina. Maybe if he proves his worth like you did, he'll get your power that I granted you." Natsumi said and sipped her tea more. Naruto Uzumaki was his name, she'd make sure Kushina's little boy didn't die, she's keeping the promise she made long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinx: Review or PM!<strong>


	9. Chunin Exams

**Shinx: I've been so busy I forgot about this story! Sorry! :3**

_**Shinxshinx1595 **_**doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, if she did Naruto and Hinata would have more kiddies!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Menma gave a groan at his brother's excitement. Today was the first part of the Chunin Exams, Kakashi signed them up and Sakura actually showed up, letting them be the first four man team to go into the Exams. "Come on Menma~! We're gonna be late!" Naruto called as he waited at the front door, where the written exams would take place.<p>

"I'm coming Naruto, I'm coming." Menma mumbled, not feeling to do anything at the moment since Natsumi was evil and disappeared. He walked into the room with the rest of his team and sat different places, Menma finding himself sitting next to Kabuto, making his eyes twitch.

"Okay maggots! Today we'll be taking the written exams on ninja information for being a Chunin! No cheating at all whatsoever, begin!" Ibiki shouted, making everyone grab their pencils and begin. Menma found himself in a very easy exam, his lips curling into a smile. But then he frowned, noticing the actual difficulty, the questions can only be answered by jonin, not chunin.

Menma remembered that he stole books from the library before, and borrowed some from Natsumi. He gave a sigh as he finished and threw his pencil and caught it. He looked and saw his twin having a hard time. He then sighed and set his head to lay down, oh his dear Natsumi... A warning bell went off, shooting Menma into awareness as people left because of the difficulty of the Exams.

"The rest of you... the final question... is that you... All pass!" Everyone's eyes widen, Menma noticed Naruto grinning like a madman, and grimaced. He kinda was glad when he was asleep for his brother's speeches, no wonder he was still asleep. People shouted questions that Menma couldn't understand, making the black haired boy give a small unheard groan. He moved over his test again, noticing his answers been switched and switched his back with the person on the other side of him, noticing he took his answers.

He smiled and went back to sleep... for Sakura's punch to be his wake-up call. "Hey! What was that for?!" He hissed, rubbing the bump that was beginning to form. "We need to go to the second exam Menma, now come on." Sakura hissed, running off to catch up to Sasuke. Menma looked around to see the classroom empty, making him grimace. Oh he wished his brother was here, then he'd bribe him with ramen so he'd carry him there.

Menma got up and walked forward, groaning as he felt his chakra weirdly depleting. What was going on inside him? Was that stupid Fox trying something? He gave a small groan and found himself signing the document so his brother wouldn't sue if he died or anything. He walked off and leaned against a tree with a yawn. "Menma? You're not looking to good big brother." Naruto said, Menma opening his eyes at his brother.

"I don't feel so good..." Menma said in a soft voice, but all the ninja dashed off into the forest already, Anko starting the exam. Sasuke ended up carrying Menma while they hopped to the trees, Naruto ignoring the Uchiha's protests for his brother's health. They soon settled down and Menma took deep breaths as he leaned against a tree.

"Okay... here's the plan..." Sasuke said as Naruto went to use the bathroom, he whispered it in a hushed code. Menma closed his eyes again... to open them as some rain ninja fled, his brother now carrying him in a piggyback. His breaths softened as everything turned black soon after.


	10. Orochimaru!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. **_

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Menma!" Naruto screamed as his unconscious brother was shot of by a rage filled snake, it soon eating Menma. Naruto took off with a battle cry, shadow clones following with a growl. Sakura and Sasuke gave a blink and decided to help their teammates.<p>

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto roared out with his clones, eyes slit red. The snake exploded on impact, Menma hitting a tree, coughing up blood from the force of the hit. A clone jumped down and carried his brother, who was unconscious again. It put a hand on his forehead and took it back soon after.

"It's lava hot." Menma took shallow breaths, his teammates showing worry in their eyes. "I got to go find a water supply." Naruto said and ran off, the clone keeping a close hold on Menma as Naruto left. "Hey guys! I found the supply!" Naruto said cheerfully as he came back, the clone raising an eyebrow. "You're not the boss." Naruto's eyes narrowed at the imposter, it chuckling and shedding its skin as it licked its lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." He hissed, the clone popping from the KI unleashed. Menma cracked open an eye to see the snake boy hissing and heading to kill the Uchiha. "Leave them alone! **Kage Bushin!" **Naruto called, two clones throwing smoke bombs at the snake, Naruto grabbing his two teammates and hiding in the leaves of a tree.

"Damn brat!" He hissed, looking for them. "Who is this guy?" Naruto whispered to the two. "It's one of the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru." Sakura whispered in fear. Sasuke quickly covered their mouths as a giant snake was behind them, Sakura giving a whimper as it moved to attack. "_**Geeeeeet Awwwwwwaaaaaay!" **_A roar rang though the air, Naruto's eyes widening as his brother with red chakra flowing freely, halted the snake in its track. He lifted up and flung the snake across the forest with a growl.

"Menma!" Naruto said relieved and grabbed his brother, for the chakra to spread to Naruto. His eyes went back to slit red, his whiskers defined themselves more as his nails turned into claws. "W-What...?" Sakura whispered in pure fear, the two high-fiving each other. "Let's do this!" Both shouted in glee as Naruto took a position. Menma moved his hands in a blurring speed, a **Rasengan **forming in his hands. "**Brother Rasengan!" **Naruto called and disappeared in a wave of clones with the same thing.

"Easy." Orochimaru hissed while doing a jutsu. Earth smashed on Naruto clones, and a cry of pain came to Naruto as Orochimaru added a seal to Naruto's gut, Menma's eyes widening in worry for his brother. "Come on out Sasuke-kun~. I want to see your skill." Orochimaru hissed out, easily dodging the shuriken thrown at him.

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled out, doing hand signs and starting the fight with a blow of fire, third tome awakened by the thought of losing his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Kuro! My brother! He's-!" Kuro gave a snort at Menma's panic. "<strong>Alive. Orochimaru added a second seal over the seal that holds Yang. You're not strong enough to defeat him. But, I wish to offer you a jutsu." <strong>Menma's eyes narrowed. "What's the cost Kuro?"

**"Haha! The gaki knew it costed something! The thing is, it costs dark chakra." **Kuro responded, stretching in the meadow like field. "Do I have dark chakra?" Menma questioned, confused on the matter. **"Only by me. If you use that jutsu, you use my dark chakra. Which I eat your regular chakra. If I eat too much, or you use too much, you die. But because of our partnership, we merged chakras, so your jutsus will look darker. As well as, I won't eat your chakra while you use my chakra or my black chakra. Simple." **Menma nodded in understanding.

"Now, what's the jutsu hand signs?"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha, I'll leave a gift for you..." Orochimaru hissed, his head outstretched to bite Sasuke's neck. "<strong>Nine Masked Beasts!" <strong>Orochimaru paused and sniffed the air a bit. "Dark chakra? I only heard rumor of it... but never have I seen it in such a child. Menma Namikaze... Let's chat." Orochimaru said, looking at the beasts surrounding a panting Menma who was glaring at Orochimaru.

"Let's."


End file.
